


Another Day at the Office

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Another Day at the Office

"You've been invited to Malfoy's wedding, I suppose?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Though, the invitation is for Severus and _guest_."

"Malfoy is still such a prat." Ron snorted. 

Harry closed the file he'd been half-heartedly working on for the last twenty minutes. "Hermione back from South America yet?"

Ron shook his head. "Day after tomorrow. There was a last minute meeting with the Argentinean Ministry or something."

"She'll rule the world one day." Looking at the clock, Harry stood up. "Wanna go for a pint? Round of darts? Severus won't be home till eight."

"Might as well, I'm not getting any work done anyway." Ron took his cloak off the peg by the door and threw it around his shoulders. "The Prince Arthur in Old Street?"

Harry laughed. "You like that place as much for the name as for the darts."

"It does have a nice ring to it," Ron said with a grin. "So what are you going to get for Malfoy? If there is anything he wants, he probably already owns it." 

"I was thinking a bouquet of dildos but Severus nixed the idea." Harry locked and warded the door to his office, and they walked down the corridor to the lifts. "He said it wouldn't be a suitable gift for the Head of the Department of International Cooperation and his spouse."

"What a killjoy," Ron said as they stepped into the lift, the gate loudly clattering shut.


End file.
